A New Beginning
by KagomeInuyasha92
Summary: InuYasha and family are on the run. They need to get away from Japan's powerful army's that want them dead. Can they make it to another country and live a happy life? Story by tn65loverinuy620jd
1. On The Run

**Hello everyone tn65loverinuy620jd here again. I know now what am I writing well you'll just to read and find out! And of course I do not own InuYasha.**

**Chapter 1:**

The feudal era year 1610

"Hurry mother, father can't hold them off for long."

"Akihiko, we can't just leave him."

"Mother, father told me to get you to safety and I am doing as he wishes."

As mother and son ran for cover, they could hear soldiers all around them. A general or a soldier it made no difference to the two as they hid in a pile of scrubs, called out.

"Hurry men, find the bitch and her son, they must be killed."

Akihiko held his mother tight, trying to comfort her as best he could.

"Don't worry mom, I know father will be okay. It takes more than a bunch of puny humans to stop him." Akihiko whispered.

After hours of hiding the soldiers left the area. Akihiko decided it was safe to peek out and check if it was okay to leave.

"Come mother it's safe now."

Akihiko could see the worry in his mother's face, but she gave her son smile.

"Your father would be proud of you Akihiko."

Akihiko gave his mother another hug before than moved on. This was nothing new for the family of three. They were outcast's now and always on the run. As Akihiko and his mother walked. A voice came from above the trees.

"Kagome! Akihiko! Thank karma you're safe."

A flash of silver and red appeared in front of Akihiko.

"Yes father, we're safe I did as you told me."

"Oh InuYasha!" Kagome said while running to hug her husband tight. "I was so worried you wouldn't make it this time."

"Keh! Like those puny humans could stop me." InuYasha said hugging his wife just as tight.

"Now what father, we can't stay here."

"No, we can't we need to move far away from here. Some place where no one knows about demons and half-demons."

"InuYasha, there is one place me might be safe." Announced Kagome. "We could try America, there's no way they'd find us there. Of course its not really America yet."

Since Kagome was from the future, she knew all about things that were yet to come. Looking at his family InuYasha decided to agree with Kagome.

The journey was long and hard on Kagome. But with the help of her son and husband the group finally made it to their new home.

As the years past Kagome stayed the same. She aged just as slow as InuYasha, and so did their son Akihiko. Kagome might have been over 500 years old, but she looked like she was only in her thirties. And her son looked to be only sixteen.

But unlike InuYasha, Akihiko didn't look like a half-demon. He looked like his father on the night of the new moon. He had long black hair that came to the middle of his back, and stunning brown eyes. The only time Akihiko looked like a half-demon was in fact on the night of the new moon. When InuYasha turned human. On this night Akihiko had his father's long silver hair, golden eyes, fangs and claws, and of course those cute doggy ears.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at her husband's miss fortune. While InuYasha was a helpless human, his son was a strong half-demon. This of course always put InuYasha in a bad mood.

As years past the Tashio family blended in with the new era in America. InuYasha didn't like having a last name, but Kagome told him it was necessary, so he just went along with what she said.

**Okay everyone there it is let me know what you think. The more reviews I get the quicker I write the next chapter.**


	2. The Present, 2014

Chapter 2: The Present , 2014

"Come on Hailee! You're going to make us late for class again!"

"Coming sis!"

'I guess...I'll wear this today.'

"Hailee Myers! Would you just pick something out and put it on. God, you act like you're going on a date. It's just school."

Walking down the stairs I just gave my sister a frown, before sticking my tough out and giving her my classic raspberry.

"Just because you're 22 Ciera, doesn't mean you know everything." Hailee answered back a little sarcastically.

"I know I'm married and you're not sis." Ciera countered.

"What does you being married have to do with what I wear, or how long I take to get ready?"

"Nothing! I just like giving you a hard time." Ciera replied getting into the driver's seat of her car.

'She always has to remind me of everything unlucky that happens to me. She's married, this is her car, she has to drive me everywhere. God some times I wonder how we're ever going to own a spa together some day. Don't get me wrong I love my sister Ciera dearly. After all we do everything together. She even waited till I finished High school, just so we could go to college together. But some times she feels more like my mom than my sister, I am only one year younger than her.'

"Hailee, what are you thinking about now?"

"Oh...umm, just school. I heard some other students saying that Mrs. Tashio has something different planned for today."

"You worry too much Hailee. Mrs. Tashio is so sweet. I don't she has a mean side at all."

"Yeah, well I hear her husband never leaves the house except one night a month. Something strange is going on with that."

"I swear Hailee, you need to worry more about yourself then our teacher's family."

"I guess, after all it's just some stupid rumor. So are you and Dave going out this weekend Ciera?"

"Of course he's my husband. Why!?"

"Just wondering."

"Well if you weren't so picky when it comes to men. Maybe you would have a boyfriend by now."

"I can't help you found prince charming before me Ciera. And besides, it seems all the guys I meet only want one thing."

"Yeah and some times your standards are too high. I swear Hailee you need to lighten up. Ever time I set you up on a date, you find something you don't like about the guy. He's to tall, he has a temper, or your famous line he doesn't seem like the right one."

"I'm sorry sis, but I just don't feel...you know, like they we're the right ones."

"I swear Hailee you're on your own."

"So what do you think is the big surprise in class today, Ciera?"

"I'm not sure, but Mrs. Tashio said that we should all be ready for something like a big exam. I think one of the other students had talked to her and from what I hear. This exam is hands on."

"Oh no! You don't think!"

"What do think it means Hailee!?"

"That we're going to have to give a massage."

"You got it Hailee!"

'Can this day get any better?'

"What are you thinking about now Hailee?"

"How my life can't possibly get any worse."

**In class**

In class

"Welcome class and good morning." Announced Mrs. Tashio.

"Good morning, Mrs. Tashio."

"Today class we will do some hands on material. Which means all of you will have a person and give a Message to that person. I was able to find a few people outside of class to help with this. And I also asked me son if he could help out." After Mrs. Tashio finished talking she waved her son into the classroom and introduced him.

"Okay class this is my son Akihiko."

"Hello Akihiko." The whole class said at the same time.

"Oh..my...god Ciera...!"

"What's wrong Hailee?"

"Look at him!"

"Yeah what about him Hailee?"

"What do mean, what about him? Don't you think he's cute?!"

"Um..yeah... Hailee did you forget that I'm happily married."

"No! But Akihiko...he's...he's soooo cute!"

"Well maybe if you're lucky, you'll be the one to give him a Massage. Just remember no dirty thought!"

"Ciera! You know me better than that. Besides, with my luck he probably already has a girl. Or he'll run to one of the other sexy girls in the class."

"I don't know Hailee, he is kind of looking at you."

"HE IS! Oh shit...what do I do? I can't give the teachers son a Massage! I'll fail for sure."

"Hailee! Just calm down."

"How do I calm down sis? I'll fail for sure, I'll be too nervous."

"Come on Hailee, if Akihiko is anything like his mother. I'm sure he very nice."

"That's easy for you to say Ciera."

"Okay class, everyone pick a partner and when you get one use these mats to lay on." Announced Mrs. Tashio.

"Come on Hailee go get Akihiko, before some other girl does!"

"No...I...think I'll wait..."

"Have it your way sis."

As I watched my sister leave, I just couldn't help but wonder why I was so attracted to Akihiko. 'He's probably like all the other guys out there, only after one thing.' I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts when someone placed their hand on to my shoulder. Looking over my shoulder to see who the hand belonged to, my heart stopped!

'Oh...my...God...' I thought to my self. There standing behind me was Akihiko. "H...hi...Akihiko..." For so reason my brain and my mouth didn't want to work.

"Hi! I didn't know if you had a partner yet or not." Akihiko asked me. His voice was so calm and almost breathtaking, like he had no fear of anything.

"No...I was just...waiting. I figured I'd just...um...see who was left and..."

"It's okay, you don't be so worried about having the teacher's son for a partner. By the way what's your name?"

"Ha...Hailee.."

"Well Hailee let's go see what you can do!" Taking my hand Akihiko pulled me to back of the room. While my mind kept saying oh my God what do I do now. Bang! The next thing I knew Akihiko took off his shirt. 'God is he ever sexy! There is no way I'm ever going be able to give Akihiko a Massage, and do it right.' I thought to myself with my mouth hanging open.

"Come on Hailee, I know you can do this. After all I can tell you're not like all those other girls."

After I tried to swallow the huge lump in my throat. I got down on my knees, and put my hands on his shoulders. 'I just need to clear my head, maybe this could be my chance. After all Akihiko does seem nice. Who am I kidding! How on earth would I get a date with such a good-looking guy like Akihiko.' I was suddenly brought out my thoughts. When Akihiko started asking me questions.

"So Hailee, you and Ciera are sisters right?"

"Yeah, we are. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Just thought I'd ask. You two seem close. So I figured you were either sisters or best friends."

"Well Ciera and I used to be close... But since her and Dave got married, I spend a lot of time alone."

"So I guess that means you don't have a boyfriend?"

"Um...no Akihiko, I don't have any luck with guys."

Pause

"So would you like to go out some time Hailee?"

'I can't believe this! Akihiko actually asked me out! This has to be a dream.'

"I guess, my sister's going out-of-town this weekend. So we could go out over the weekend."

"That's great Hailee! But I hope you don't mind walking cause...well..."

"No Akihiko, that's fine. Besides I'm used to walking. I don't drive either."

"Oh, okay then. How about a movie?"

"I'm sorry Akihiko, but I'm more of a walk in the park, and watch the sunset kind of girl."

"Really! I like to watch the sunset too."

"So what day would you like to go Akihiko?"

"How about...Friday night?"

"Sounds great!"

It was shortly after Akihiko and I finished our date plans that Mrs. Tashio called. "Times up!" Akihiko quickly got to his feet. Then offered me a hand up. "Thanks for the Massage Hailee."

"Oh no...I...forgot to..." Akihiko must have seen the panic in my eyes, but then how could he miss it. After all he was looking right at me.

"Haha, it's okay Hailee. Besides I'm sure you'll get another chance. I'll just tell mom what happened." After giving me a wave goodbye. Akihiko went to the front of the class to talk to his mom.

"So Hailee, how did it go!?"

"Ahh! Ciera, don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry but, it just looked like you and Akihiko had a little something going on."

"Well if you must know Ciera, he asked me out this Friday night."

"See! I told you he liked you."

"I don't know Ciera, it just feels like... I don't know. Part of me to like him and enjoy the date. And another part me is saying he's only after one thing."

"Well just go and see what happens, it can't hurt to go out on one date Hailee."

"No, you're right Ciera it can't."

"So did he like the Massage you gave him?"

"I...um...never got a chance. I guess all the talk about going out. I just forgot."

"I swear Hailee you are so hopeless sometimes."


	3. The Date

**A/N : Okay everyone tn65loverinuy620jd here. I just wanted to say sorry that the story hasn't been exciting yet. And believe me it will get better. And yes Inuyasha and Kagome will also be in the story more. So just bear with me, and please enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 3: The Date**

"YOU WHAT! Are you crazy Akihiko?"

"It's just one date dad. Why can't I ever go out with a girl?"

Inuyasha only growled at his son.

"Besides Hailee seems different, I can feel a connection between us." Akihiko told his father, as he started thinking back to earlier that day in class. 'Why do I feel like we belong together?'

Akihiko's thoughts were interrupted, when his father growled out his next question.

"And just how much do you know about this Hailee girl?"

"That's why it's called a date Inuyasha." Kagome said giggling at her husband and son fighting over Akihiko going out on a date.

"Feh! We never went on any dates Kagome."

"I guess not Inuyasha. You were to busy with the jewel shards and Kikyou." Kagome said with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Well I'm going, whether you like it or not dad. You can't expect me to spend my whole life alone."

"He's right Inuyasha. He is of age."

"Keh! Way beyond age. I'm over 400 hundred years old dad. I bet you and mom mated by the time you were 100."

"No we weren't, and don't even think about mating any female. You hear me boy!"

"Okay Inuyasha enough." Kagome said pushing Akihiko and Inuyasha apart. Since their little argument had them nose to nose.

"Akihiko go to your room. I will talk to you in a minute. As for you Inuyasha! I think it's time we talk too."

"Woman! I'm not talking about this, there's no way in hell I'm letting him go on any date! We have lived with no problems for more than 300 years. Now Akihiko wants to risk it by dating some girl."

"Inuyasha, you knew this day would come, if Akihiko wants to go out let him. As long as no one knows about the new moon, he will be fine. He can't mate with a girl unless it's the night of the new moon. There is nothing to worry about for now."

"Keh! Whatever Kagome. This never would have happened if you wouldn't have taken him along with you to that class of yours."

Kagome gave Inuyasha a hard stare before she countered his words. "He needs to get out once in a while. Even you go out one night a month. Akihiko needs a life outside of the house once in a while. So just let him go."

Inuyasha just "keh!" And walked away.

Giving a heavy sigh Kagome hoped to have a better talk with her son.

"Stupid dad! He always thinks he knows everything. Here I've been stuck in a house most of my life, just hiding. God I'm so tired if this life!" Akihiko yelled and throw a book at his closed bedroom door.

Kagome waited for a minute before knocking on the door and entering.

"Akihiko I really wish you wouldn't let your father get to you like this. He's only trying to protect us, you know that."

"I know mom, but...he makes me so mad. All I want is to have a friend." Akihiko said sitting down on his bed.

"I know this is hard on you son, and believe me I hate to see you lonely." Kagome said sitting down next to her son. "Just try to see things as your father does. Believe me this hurts him to see you upset too. This wasn't the life he wanted for you."

"I know mom, and I'll try to see things his way."  
No one said anything more about the date after that night. Akihiko avoided his father the rest of the week.

But before Akihiko walked out the front door for the date. His father met him there at the door. A growl was coming from Inuyasha, saying he meant business.

"I'm telling you now Akihiko, there will be NO second date and that is final!"

Akihiko only gave his father a cold look before walking out the door and passed his angry father.

"And who says there wouldn't be a second date!? If me and Hailee have a good time, I'll ask her out again. YOU WILL NOT STOP ME FATHER!" Akihiko yelled back to his father, once he was out the door.

Hearing her son yelling, Kagome quickly ran into the room. "Inuyasha, what is going on in here?"

Kagome could tell Inuyasha was beyond angry. Party because from Inuyasha growling and her mating mark. Mates could always feel the other's mates emotions. Especially if they were strong emotions.

"It's our damn son! I told him this is the last date he'll ever go on."

"Inuyasha, you know you can't do that. You'll only push him away more by doing so."

"I don't care Kagome! Our lives depends on us keeping ourselves hidden."

Sighing Inuyasha started to calm down some before he continued. "I know he's lonely Kagome. I know how it feels but..."

"But nothing Inuyasha, Akihiko deserve to have happiness sometime in his life. Who knows maybe Hailee is his true mate? You always told me, you felt like I belonged to you Inuyasha."

"I know Kagome... I just hope he doesn't mess up."

Seeing the lost look in Inuyasha's eyes Kagome approached him. Wrapping her arms around him for a strong embrace. "He'll be fine Inuyasha, just relax and we can enjoy our alone time. You see Inuyasha there is something good about Akihiko going out."

"Oh and what would that be Kagome?" Inuyasha asked his voice getting a little playful as he gave her a small grin.

"We are the house to ourselves for at least 2 hours." Kagome said before kissing his neck.

"Damn woman! When did you become so needy!?"

"Well it has been a long time since we had time all alone!" Kagome said while playing with one of Inuyasha's ears. "And you know you like it when I call out your name when we do it."

"Damn you woman! You know I do." Inuyasha said before picking Kagome up bridal style.

Two jumps and they were up the stairs. After that Kagome found herself laying on the bed. Inuyasha on his hands and knees on either side of her. They just looked into each others eyes. Before Inuyasha claimed her lips and started working her shirt off. As he kissed and nipped his way to her mating mark between her neck and shoulder. As soon as Inuyasha kissed her mark, Kagome called out his name along with a small moan. When Inuyasha heard his name a smile came to his face.

"You're right Kagome I have miss this part of making love."

The passion in Inuyasha's voice was intense and Kagome knew he truly missed her calling his name during sex. It always caused his demon blood to surface some. Making him a little wilder, and damn was it ever the best time for making love.

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Akihiko stood quietly at Hailee's door. Letting out a breath of air before he knocked on the door.

"Just a minute!"He heard Hailee call from the other side of the door.

As Hailee slowly opened the door she couldn't help but smile when she saw Akihiko. He looked so handsome dressed in black button shirt and blue jeans. "Here Hailee I picked this for you." Akihiko said holding out a flower.

Hailee was speechless. No good-looking guy ever gave her a flower. At least none that she went with.

"Akihiko! It's so good to see you again. And how did you know lilies are my favorite flowers?"

Akihiko smiled at Hailee and said. "Because you remind me of a Lilly."

Hailee's cheeks suddenly turned red when Akihiko finished say that she smelled and looked as lovely.

"I...um..don't know what to say Akihiko, that's so sweet of you to say that."

"So...um...are you ready for our walk to the park to watch the sunset?"

"Definitely Akihiko."

Their walk to the park was slow and casual. Both just enjoying each others company. Akihiko basically left Hailee talk, he didn't want to have to answer any questions about himself or his past. So Akihiko asked most of the questions.

"So Hailee, how long have you lived here?"

"Well me and my sister were both brought to this part of the city when our parents died. There's an orphanage about 2 miles from here. I don't remember much about my parents they died when I was very young. My sister remembers more about them then I do."

Akihiko decided not to say anymore about Hailee's parents. He could tell she was getting upset.

"I'm sorry Hailee, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories of your past." Akihiko then put his arm around Hailee trying to comfort her as best he could.

"It's okay Akihiko, you didn't know..."

Hailee was surprised, unlike her other dates. Akihiko show of affection didn't seem the same. It was like he truly wanted to comfort her and not get anything in return.

'He seems to good to be true. Almost like...my soul mate. Wait is that even possible? " Hailee was suddenly brought out of her thoughts when Akihiko asked what her plans were?

"Well me and my sister are planning on opening our own spa someday. That must sound crazy to you though."

"Not at all Hailee! There's nothing wrong with having dreams or a plan to own your own business. I would love to support you in any way I can."

"Really! That's...that's..."

"That's not what you thought I was going to say, right Hailee?"

"No Akihiko, It's...it's just...most guys that ask me out only want one thing. Every time I would tell them my dreams, it's like they pretended that they cared. But only enough to try to get me into their beds."

Akihiko stood there shocked! To think years ago people thought him and his father were monsters. Just because they were hanyou, Akihiko couldn't imagine being like that. No matter how much he wanted to have sex with a woman, he would not just do it and run. Since Akihiko was part demon he would always feel the need to find a true mate.

From a young age Akihiko's parents taught him to respect the others around him. He was only interested in being friends with Hailee for now. But for some reason this girl just felt like she was his mate.

"Don't worry Hailee I'm not like that."

"I know you're not Akihiko. I can see it in your eyes that you really care."

Once they made it to the park, they walked till they came to a large oak tree. Akihiko set down at the base of the tree, resting his back against the tree. When Hailee went to sit next to him however. Akihiko reached out and pulled her into his lap. Hailee didn't know what to think at first till Akihiko told her. "There's no need for you to get dirty sitting on the ground."

Hailee only gave him a nervous smile before thanking him. 'I really must be dreaming. How on earth can this be happening? I don't have this kind of luck with a guy.' Hailee's thought as she started relaxing in Akihiko's lap.

Neither said too much once they set down. Between enjoying the warm weather and sunset Hailee and Akihiko were both truly happy. Once the sun finally set Akihiko walked Hailee home. Both of them didn't want this date to end, but Kagome knew it had too.

"Thank you Akihiko, for the date. You really made me feel special."

"No Hailee, I should be thanking you. I never get out of the house much. You also proved to me that I can trust other people, and be able to go out on dates."

Hailee was a little concerned about that. Why didn't Akihiko go out much? Why couldn't a guy this nice go out on dates, or trust people?

"I'm glad you had fun Akihiko."

**Pause**

"So would you like to go out for lunch tomorrow Hailee?"

"I would love too!" Hailee said giving Akihiko a quick kiss on the cheek.


	4. What is love?

**A/N Okay I know people are reading this so please, oh please review. And if begging doesn't work maybe this will. If I get up to 8 reviews give you all a lemon in the next chapter. So please review!**

**Chapter 4 : What is love?**

Akihiko's walk home was faster than he liked. He really didn't want to face his father yet. After all he didn't leave the house on good terms. Giving a heavy sigh, Akihiko continued his walk home. But for some reason he felt more alive, and actually. Happy! He had such a wonderful time with Hailee. Morning couldn't come fast enough, for their coffee date.

'Is this how it feels to love someone?' Akihiko thought as he neared his home. 'I wish I could talk to dad about this, but mom might be a better choice.'

Slowly Akihiko turned the door knob, being as quiet as he could. He really didn't want to face his father. Although when he opened the door, the house seemed empty. Only a small lamp was on in the family room.

'They must have went to bed early.' Akihiko thought walking through the kitchen to the stairway. So Akihiko decided to head to bed as well.

But Akihiko's emotions wouldn't let him sleep. His mind kept going back to Hailee. Was he really in love with her? Why did he feel so attracted to her? 'Could she really be my true mate?' Akihiko tried to clear his mind of all these thoughts, but it was no use.

And Hailee wasn't doing any better. She wanted to call her sister so badly it hurt, but knew she couldn't. Ciera and Dave were at the movies, so she couldn't call her now. When Ciera and Dave get home, more than likely they were going to rock the bed! So no calling then either.

A dirty thought came to Hailee. 'I wonder what Akihiko might be like in bed?' A blush came to Hailee's cheeks. "I'm starting to think like all those men that only want one thing." *sigh* After a cold shower Hailee made her way to bed. Hailee hoped sleep would clear her mind.

But her mind couldn't settle, and her dreams were about Akihiko. Just sitting under the tree in the park, just enjoying themselves.

While Hailee's dreams were peaceful, Akihiko's were not. This time instead of him and his parents running for their lives. Now it was him and Hailee. And unlike so many years ago, gun fire rang out. Akihiko looked back in horror only to see his love fall to the ground.

"HAILEE!" Akihiko cried out, running back to her. Just as he made back to Hailee, Akihiko felt dozens of bullets hit him. Falling next to his beloved, he pulled her limp body close. Blood was everywhere. A voice came to him. Causing Akihiko to sit straight up in bed, sweat rolled down his face. And his heart was racing.

Looking over at his clock the time was 6:00 am. Rising from his bed, Akihiko went to the bathroom. Turning on the cold water to splash some on his face. Akihiko didn't notice his father enter the bathroom.

InuYasha knew something was wrong. He could smell his son's fear. "Bad dream son?" InuYasha asked walking up to his son.

"Y-Yeah...dad, but I'd rather not talk about it."

InuYasha just shook his head and laughed. "So how was your date thing you went on?"

Akihiko didn't know what to say, he was hoping to talk to his mom first. "It was great dad, Hailee is really special. Like a totally different person you know."

InuYasha didn't know what to say. He knew that feeling, he felt the same way when Kagome and him started traveling together. It might have been hundreds of years ago. When they were looking for shards of the Shikon jewel. But to InuYasha the memory felt like yesterday.

"Just be careful son, you know we can't let our guard down."

"I know dad, but... I...decided. Hailee is definitely something special to me."

A small growl came from InuYasha at Akihiko's words. "I told you no more dating her. You had your fun, now it's over."

"And just what are you going to do dad? You can't stop me!" Akihiko yelled back.

InuYasha just chuckled before continuing. "Really, did you forget who's the strongest now?"

Even though Akihiko was human, InuYasha could hear a strong growl coming from Akihiko. Along with a flash of red in his eyes.

Hearing the two fighting. Kagome quickly came running into the room, trying to make peace. "InuYasha, Akihiko, enough of this." Kagome also saw the red in Akihiko's eyes.

When Kagome saw he son's eyes, she quickly took InuYasha by the hand, leading him away from Akihiko. Both parents knew something was different about Akihiko.

"InuYasha, what did you do?" Kagome asked placing her hands around InuYasha's right arm.

"He got mad when I told him he couldn't go out with that girl again."

"What do you think is causing it?"

InuYasha didn't really know himself. But he had an idea. "He loves this girl, and with the new moon only two days away. His demon blood is getting stronger. Maybe even trying to protect this girl."

Kagome gasp! "You don't think his demon blood will fully take over?"

"It's hard to say. Akihiko is a lot different from me. It's hard to say what might trigger his blood." Their conversation ended when Akihiko door slammed shut. Kagome gave a heavy sigh before leaving InuYasha's side to go talk with her son. But InuYasha went and stood in her way.

"InuYasha!?"

"It's okay Kagome, I'll talk to him. He's my son too."

Kagome gave InuYasha a worried look. "Please don't be to hard on him, after all you can't blame him for falling in love."

InuYasha pulled Kagome tight against him before telling her that he was only going to calm Akihiko down. "I just need to get some answers from him Kagome." InuYasha said before letting his wife go.

InuYasha went to his son's room knocking twice before entering.

"What do you want!?" Akihiko growled out.

Taking a seat next to Akihiko on the bed, InuYasha started talking. "Look Akihiko, I know you think I'm only trying to control your life. But I'm not. You see son I never told you this, but before I met your mom. I thought I knew what love was."

Akihiko looked at his father with confused eyes. "What is love dad?"

InuYasha lowered his head so that his bangs covered his eyes. "Her name was Kikyo, she was the first woman I ever took an interest in. I truly believed I loved her. But we were tricked by an evil demon. We both thought we betrayed each other. The more I think about if we truly loved each other why were we so easily fooled."

"So how did you and mom meet?"

InuYasha smiled up at his son. "In away your mom found me. She showed me that no matter what she truly loved me as I am, and would stand by me."

"So how did you know you loved her dad?"

"Well Akihiko, it took me a long time to get my head out of my ass. It wasn't until I almost lost your mother that I woke up."

Akihiko saw a small tear go down his father's cheek. He couldn't believe it, his father never shed tears. "Dad, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine son. Just some bad memories."

Akihiko and InuYasha were quiet for a while before Akihiko spoke. "I'm sorry dad, I never knew."

Placing a hand on his son's shoulder InuYasha replied. "It's Okay son, just be careful that's all I ask."

Akihiko nodded that he understood. "So I guess...I better get ready. I told Hailee I'd meet her for coffee this morning."

Akihiko was expecting his father to explode. But InuYasha only gave his son a smile. "Just remember to keep your cool, it's getting close to the new moon. And for some reason your demon blood is getting stronger."

Akihiko thought for a minute before telling his dad about his dream. It was then InuYasha understood. Akihiko's demon side was trying to take Hailee as it's mate. Akihiko's demon blood was definitely different from his father.

"Akihiko, you need to stay away from Hailee after tonight. I fear your demon side is more than worried about this girl's safety. I think it's interested in mating her before you or her are even ready."

"But why now dad?"

"It's hard to say, you never really took an interest in going out with a girl before son."

Akihiko sighed. "Don't worry dad I'll stay away from Hailee until the new moon is over."

InuYasha was proud of his son, and himself. He managed to talk to his son without causing a fight. InuYasha left Akihiko's room, and headed to the kitchen to find Kagome.

If Akihiko was leaving for breakfast with Hailee, maybe he could get a little extra for breakfast! 'At least one good thing came from Akihiko's dating.' InuYasha thought with a chuckle. 'Me and Kagome can enjoy our sex life again.'

Finding his lovely wife standing at the stove cooking eggs and bacon. He walked up to her giving her a strong embrace. Kagome left his name out with a gasp. "InuYasha!"

When his lips found her mating mark she almost melted. A shiver went up her spine as she leaned back into his broad chest. "In...u...ya...sha... Akihiko is home. We shouldn't..." But his lips cut her off.

When InuYasha broke the kiss, he simply stared into her beautiful eyes. Kagome could tell something was different, by the look in his eyes. There was a love shining through them that she hadn't seen in years. "InuYasha, what is it?"

Cupping her cheek in his hand InuYasha only said. "I love you my beautiful Kagome."

A slight blush came to her cheeks. There was just something about the way he said those words. And the look in his eyes that just melted her heart. "Oh InuYasha, you know I love you to my handsome hanyou."

Neither one notice their son watching them. They both were to occupied in each other. Akihiko just watched hoping some day he to could have this much love for. "Hailee!" Akihiko thought. 'I need to get moving or I'll be late.' Grabbing his coat and calling out a good-bye to his parents Akihiko was gone in a flash.

Kagome didn't have a chance before she knew it InuYasha had turned off the stove. And had her bridal style in his arms, running up the stairs.

Kagome had her arms wrapped around InuYasha neck, giggling as he jumped up the stairs. Kagome continued to giggle as InuYasha laid her down on the bed. "What's so funny woman?"

Kagome placed a kiss on InuYasha's lips before continuing. "We're acting like a pair of rabbits."

InuYasha just stared at her like she was crazy. "Kagome, I'm part dog demon, how the hell can we be doing it like rabbits?"

Kagome laughed at his comment. "It's a figure of speech InuYasha, more of a saying. But if you prefer I can say like dogs."

This time InuYasha laughed. "If that's the way you want it. Get on your hands and knees my love." InuYasha whispered into Kagome's ear.

As Akihiko ran down the street to the coffee shop. His mind went back to the conversation he had with his father. 'So dad also thought he found he true love the first time he met this Kikyo woman. Only to be turned against each other. But in away there wasn't really any trust in the relationship, or was there?'

Akihiko was only making matters worse. 'Was true love really that difficult to find?' Akihiko was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when he heard a voice call his name. Looking up he saw Hailee calling his name and waving her hand in the air.

"Akihiko, there you are! I was starting to worry something happened to you." Hailee said running up to Akihiko and throwing her arms around his neck. Akihiko wasted no time putting his arms around Hailee, giving her a strong embrace.

His thoughts from before totally erased from his mind. No matter what, Hailee just seemed right to him. Maybe it was like his father said. Maybe it was just his demon blood talking since it was so close to the new moon.

Either way after that nightmare, he just needed to hold her. Their embrace was longer than they thought neither really wanting to move. It was Hailee that spoke first. "I take it you missed me? After all this is only our second date and we're acting like we've been together a month!"

Akihiko laughed at Hailee's little joke. "Of course I missed you Hailee. You just...feel right... It's almost like...I don't know.."

"Like part of you is missing." Hailee said placing a hand on Akihiko's cheek.

Placing his hand over her's, Akihiko quietly said. "Yeah!"

"Well I see you two have definitely hit it off!" Ciera said scaring Akihiko and Hailee half to death. Once Hailee caught her breath she replied. "God sis, must you!"

Ciera only shrugged her shoulders. Akihiko gave a small chuck at the two sisters. "It's no big deal Hailee." Akihiko said taking Hailee's hand and leading them into the coffee shop.

When they took their seats, Hailee introduced Akihiko to Ciera. Even though they already met during school. While they waited for their breakfast, Ciera started talking about the movie her and Dave saw last night. But when she stopped talking and looked over at Hailee and Akihiko. She found them staring into each other's eyes.

"Hailee, Hailee, HAILEE!"

"WHAT!"

Both sisters were quiet for a minute. Before Ciera stood to leave. "Well Hailee, since you have your man now. I can see I'm not needed."

"Wait! Ciera I'm sorry." Hailee said getting up to stop her sister.

"I'll talk to you later Hailee. I'm late for work anyway."

Hailee knew that was a lie, but let it go. Akihiko didn't know what to do. He felt bad for getting in the way of Hailee's relationship with her sister. "I'm sorry Hailee. I didn't mean to cause problems between you two."

Turning back to Akihiko, Hailee only smiled. "You have nothing to be sorry for Akihiko. I guess sis isn't used to me dating, she'll cool down." Hailee said sitting back down next Akihiko.

"So what are you planning on doing today Akihiko?"

Hailee's question had Akihiko thinking hard. What was he going to do today? He never really did anything. "Nothing really Hailee, probably help mom with a few things. What about you Hailee?"

Hailee thought for a second before answering. "Well if it's okay with you, can I just hang out with you?"

Now Akihiko was in trouble. He couldn't bring Hailee home, not when your dad is a half-demon. And Akihiko really did want to spend time with Hailee. So he tried something different. "Well how about your place? I think my parents want the house to themselves today."

Hailee agreed it might be better too. After all she only knew Akihiko's mother. She heard strange things about Akihiko's father. Which since she got to know Akihiko. Knew they couldn't be true. But Hailee knew she would feel better in her own home.

"Sure Akihiko, we can do that. Besides I think you'll love my little apartment." Akihiko smiled at Hailee. As their breakfast finally arrived. Akihiko watched Hailee from across the table. Thinking of how he could ask his father if Hailee could visit his house some day soon.


End file.
